Rain
by Kontroll
Summary: Imagine living a normal life then in less than a second everything changes. You wake up in an unknown place, don't know how you got there and then everything goes black. Again. This is the story of Rain.
1. Chapter 1

One

She stared at the screen, the reflection of her eyes showed red. The girl sighed as her brother laughed, "You make so many mistakes, and get tilted so fast, no wonder you got demoted to plat." Rain got up from the broken plastic chair, ignoring her brother, and went to get a drink from the kitchen. They lived in a small apartment; two bedrooms, a kitchen joined with the living room and a tiny bathroom. Their mum was consistently at work, and their dad? No one knows what happened to him, and the way their mum reacts when either Rain or her brother, Jacob, asks, let's say no one wants to find he went.

Her brother's laughter echoed through the corridor, he was saying something about how she did the least damage in her team. This is what happens every time she plays League of Legends, doesn't matter whether Rain wins or loses, Jacob still makes fun of her. She doesn't get annoyed anymore, like she used to when they were younger, now she just rolled her eyes and replied from the kitchen, "I don't see you being a pro." Silence was all she heard next, Rain put her glass of water down, confused.

_Was that too harsh? _She thought, _He doesn't usually get upset over small things I say. _The floor creaked under her bare feet as she walked back to the room she shared with her brother.

There was no one in the room.

Her heart started to beat faster, her fingers started to shake, "Jacob?" she heard her voice crack as she tried to keep the tears from falling. Something inside of her took control, and before she knew it, she was staring at the computer screen. And that was when everything changed.

Rain felt the cold wind slapping her face. She squinted at the bright, empty blue sky, not knowing where she was or how she got there. As she got up in a sitting position, the grass broke below her._ Dead grass, _was her first thought. Everything around her was lifeless grass, as far as she could see, only one tree stood high and firm. She didn't hear the girl on the floating rock go behind her. Rain felt the hair on her back stand up and then was unconscious again.

"It's okay, stop crying. Now tell me from the start what happened," Rain clenched her mother's hand, tears streaming down her face. Her mother stroked her dark black hair, trying to calm her daughter down.  
"Why did you have to call me 'Rain', why not anything else? All the other girls make fun of me, they say you called me 'Rain' because you knew from the start that I was trouble." Her mother smiled at the little girl's dark blue eyes. "I called you Rain because I new that you would become someone special one day, and a special person needs a special name, don't they?" Her mother looked at Rain, the way she never looked at her again. "Anyway, there's no rainbow without rain is there? I don't think rain is any trouble at all. Do you?" Rain shook her head slowly, then smiled.

The next day, she came into school finding all the mean girls with bruises on their faces, and too scared to talk to her properly. As the girls walked passed her, she heard them all mutter "sorry" under their breaths. Rain never found out who it was that stood up for her, and soon the memory was gone


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Rain woke up with her hand on her head, feeling dizzy. She slowly got up from the cold wet floor. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark, but all she could see rock. Rock everywhere, _how did I get in here_? She wondered. There was no visible door, the rock was uneven but smooth, like it had just emerged from inside of the earth. Suddenly, there was a bang on the opposite side of where she was facing. She fell forward, a pointy bit of rock sticking out cut just above her right eyebrow. Rain put her index and middle finger on the cut and felt the wet warm blood, she winced at the pain.

Slowly, she turned around as the wall of rock started to part. Sunlight shone through the gap which expanded slowly. She put her palms up, blocking the light from her view. The girl on the floating rock stood at the entrance of her 'cage', and her shadow came down upon Rain. At first, she couldn't see the face of the girl, only the shape of her was visible. The details of the girl started to appear; the wind carried her short brown hair to the left of her, she wore a small crown which appeared to be also made from rock. Her boots came just below her knee. She was wearing a purple full-sleeve shirt, a red robe-like covered parts of it. Rain took a step closer and saw there were freckles on the girl's face, she had the same colour eyes as her hair, and her lips were similar just a bit lighter. Her shoulders were covered with rock as were the sides and back of her neck. Rain took another step forward, and saw the frightening eyes, the girl was not floating on rock, she had been using it as, Rain thought, a surfboard.  
"Who a-are you?" Rain stuttered. There was something familiar about this girl, something at the back of her mind that was gone as soon as it came.

Suddenly, a man appeared next to the girl. He wore a blue, torn shirt, that balanced and covered his neck, he held a sword in his right hand. He had long hair which was tied at the back of his head. It flew in the same direction as the girl's. His trousers were loose and blue. Rain looked at the man, sharing the same frightening eyes the girl just had. "I think I should be asking _you_ that." The man's voice was something Rain couldn't describe, he made everything sound firm, which scared her.  
"I found her lying where all those deadly beetles were. I'm surprised she wasn't dead as soon as I found her, that's why I brought her like this," The girl brought her hand up and down in the direction of me, "How did you do it? What power do you have that allowed you to sit in the middle of a thousand tiny creatures which can kill you instantly?" She looked right into the other girl's blue eyes

Rain's jaw dropped. _I could have died over there, she saved my life but who is she? _Thoughts ran around her head as if they were racing to see who was faster. The man recognized that Rain had no idea where she was, so he told her to come out. She obeyed straight away and what she saw was incredible.

There was a waterfall right opposite her which looked magical. There were tiny fishes swimming in the water, all kinds of creature drank from the water fall and none of them harmed the other. It was as if she had jumped into a fairy-tale with magical creatures. "Welcome to our home." Without even looking, Rain knew the girl was smiling so she also smiled and turned to the girl.

Even though she had no idea where she was or who she was with, being near that waterfall brought happiness to her. But it was gone as soon as the girl said, "I'm Taliyah and this is Yasuo." Rain remembered who she was and why she was there


End file.
